Assault Rifle C-01r
The Assault Rifle C-01r is an automatic rifle weapon. It has a high rate of fire, among the highest in the game, and poor accuracy and damage. The C-01r originates from the previous game, making a reappearance in Plazma Burst 2. The Assault Rifle C-01r is one of three assault rifles/rifles in the campaign that the marine can buy, the others being the Alien Rifle, and the Assault Rifle CS-RC. The Assault Rifle''' C-01r is one of the Marine's first weapons, used from the beginning of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past onword. In Forward to the Past, it was an incredibly common weapon among the human soldiers and Falkoks and can be acquired on Level 2 of PB:FttP, being used by the first soldier spotted. In PB2, the Marine has it as a default starting weapon, along with the Pistol C-01p and Shotgun C-01s. Although this weapon has fairly poor damage, it does have an incredibly high fire rate and decent accuracy, and can be upgraded to improve its shortcomings. When upgraded to level 3, it becomes the second most accurate automatic weapon in the game, bested only by the Ray Rifle TCoRR. Its accuracy is adequate in small bursts, but spreads out when fired continuously. The rifle's projectile is the weakest of all bullet weapons; this holds true for all upgrade levels. The Assault Rifle C-01r may also be the most iconic weapon of the entire series. It is featured on the loading screen of the first game and second game, and makes an appearance in the trailer/intro video for Plazma Burst 2, being carried by the Marine. In both the old and new loading screens of the second game, the Marine has it in his hands. The C-01r is also the default weapon for a gun entity in the old level editor, and the first choice on the weapon entity scroll-down parameter in the Advanced Level Editor. Location The Assault Rifle C-01r is the default rifle for the Marine, meaning this is a starting gun. It is not a very common gun and can only be seen in level 40 of the campaign being used by Civil Security Bosses and Falkoks. Only the Marine regularly carries this weapon in the Campaign. It can be purchased from the shop for $1300 credits and upgraded for $200 credits. The full upgrade price is $1900 credits, making it the cheapest overall rifle. Trivia *The Assault Rifle C-01r has a faster fire rate than the Assault Rifle CS-RC, its Civil Security counterpart. *The Map Editor's code for the Assault Rifle C-01r is: '''gun_rifle and gun_rifle_b for the red version. *This is the default weapon in the old Map Editor and the Advanced Level Editor when making a gun. *This is the Marine's signature weapon, along with the Pistol C-01p, and the Shotgun C-01s. *In Saw/Escape Maps, it is commonly used to see invisible walls by shooting at where you think the wall is. The shots stop if there is an invisible wall. *The rifle is the picture in the loading screen in PB:FttP. *The "r" at the end of its name likely stands for rifle. *The C-01r actually has a very high initial accuracy, but the large amount of bloom means that it has poor accuracy after just a few rounds. Skilled players can fire in bursts and fight at long range. This becomes less true with more upgrades; the level 3 and multiplayer rifles are in fact highly accurate. *It is also used by the Falkoks in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past (an example for this is level 16) and Plazma Burst 2, which can be found in Level 40. *The design is somewhat similar to the assault rifle from the Halo series. * Its projectile power is one of the lowest in the game. As a result, it cannot reflect off of walls, and is the only bullet class weapon that is unable to do so. It also has the lowest penetration power of any bullet class weapon in the game, an unimpressive two blocks, even when fully-upgraded. However, if one modifies the C-01r to have even a normal projectile power it becomes highly advantageous over other rifles. Category:Slot 2 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Automatics Category:Signature Weapons Category:Marine Weapons Category:Weapons